Nacidos para Morir
by Audrey W. Watson
Summary: La noche antes de partir hacia Shiganshina, Hange se adentra en la habitación de Erwin para intentar convencerlo de que no forme parte de la expedición. Pronto descubrirá que no puede coaccionar la voluntad del hombre que durante tantos años ha adorado en secreto y que quizás ésa sea la última oportunidad que tiene de crear un bonito recuerdo.


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no pertenecen. Todos los derechos reservados a Hajime Isayama. La portada del fanfic fue creada a partir de un fanart del cual desconozco su creador. Si alguien sabe quién lo hizo, agradezco que me digan para dar los créditos correspondientes.

 **N/A:** Fanfic dedicado a mi amiga y beta reader, Ilet. De no ser por ella, esta historia no estaría ni la mitad de bien escrita. Gracias por tus sugerencias, correcciones y elogios :)

* * *

 **NACIDOS PARA MORIR**

* * *

—Tienes que hablar con él —el tono autoritario del muchacho que tenía frente a ella no le hizo ninguna gracia—. Debes de convencerlo para que no se suicide. Si lo hace, tendremos que cargar con su apestoso cadáver desde Shiganshina hasta Trost y la idea no me parece para nada atractiva –si bien Levi estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para restarle sentimientos a sus intenciones, era obvio que los tenía. Tan obvio, que incluso una miope como Hange era capaz de apreciarlos.

–¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? –cuestionó la científica fingiendo apacibilidad–Cumple con tu amenaza de romperle las piernas. Aun así, te diría que tengas cuidado. Erwin con todo y un brazo menos puede ser bastante peligroso y créeme, se defenderá.

–Es un terco de mierda –maldijo entre dientes el capitán mientras recostaba su espalda contra la fría pared de la habitación de Hange.

 _"Ya lo sé, maldito enano. Ya lo sé"_ le respondió a Levi en su interior. Conocía a Erwin Smith desde hacía quince años y si algo podía asegurar era que le sorprendería mucho menos que un titán puro le hablase y le dijese que hacía un buen día, a que el comandante diese a torcer el único brazo que le quedaba. Por ese carácter y determinación estaba donde estaba, porque era frío como el hielo y recto como una tabla. No recordaba haberle visto ceder ante nadie, jamás; ¿por qué cedería ante ella?

–¿Por qué yo? –preguntó la mujer clavando los ojos oscuros en el rostro sombrío del capitán. Éste último ni se inmutó del brillo amenazante en su mirada, por lo que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

–Te veo muy capaz de quebrarle las piernas.

–¿Más capaz que tú?

–Sí –Hange vio cómo el entrecejo de Levi se fruncía un poco. La pregunta le había molestado–. Estás demente y eres una sádica, encima, eres mujer. Lo que tienes entre las piernas, si es que los rumores no son ciertos, evitará que Erwin te parta la cabeza. Aunque algún moretón o dos te llevarás, seguro.

Hange Zöe exhaló todo el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones. Estaba empeñándose muchísimo en mostrarse indiferente pero la realidad era que, al igual que Levi, no podía evitar preocuparse. Todo lo que el capitán le había dicho era acertado: Erwin se estaba suicidando; estaba dirigiéndose hacia las fauces de un titán con una sonrisa en el rostro y su muerte podía entorpecer enormemente la expedición, conmocionando a Levi y a ella los cuales serían, en tal caso, los últimos dos pilares de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

En esos quince largos años, la científica había visto morir a mucha gente. Al principio, cuando aún era una simple cadete, pensó que jamás sería capaz de olvidar los nombres y los rostros de sus compañeros muertos en batalla; pero con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta de que el ser humano está diseñado para acostumbrarse a cualquier situación por más horripilante que sea. El convivir día a día con la muerte, hizo que de repente la sensibilidad se le escapara como vapor entre los dedos. Comenzó a olvidar a los caídos solo un par de días después de su entierro, las condiciones en las que habían perecido o el estado de sus cadáveres ya no la atormentaban por la noche, y el terror a que le sucediera lo mismo dejó de apabullarla.

Era de esperarse que Erwin se sintiese igual pero, que a él no le importase lanzarse hacia una muerte asegurada, no hacía que Hange se preocupara menos. Porque si bien era verdad que ambos –y Levi también– habían construido una coraza que los protegía del pavor a la muerte, ésta no evitaba que otros sufriesen. Y Hange estaba segura que la muerte del comandante la partiría en dos.

–Hablaré con él –concluyó una vez que puso los pensamientos en orden. Levi se había quedado allí, en silencio, esperando a que la mujer tomase una resolución–, pero no le quebraré las piernas –se apresuró en aclarar–. Si no logro convencerlo con las palabras, le inyectaré un somnífero o algo. Estuve trabajando en un somnífero para titanes. Aunque no he tenido la oportunidad de probarlo, creo que tiene la potencia para dormir a diez seres hu…

–Hange –la detuvo Levi–. No me interesa cómo logres que Erwin deje su culo quietito aquí mientras logres que lo haga –el capitán ya había conseguido lo que quería y se disponía a retirarse–. Usa todos los recursos posibles, ¿me entiendes?

La mujer entrecerró los ojos y miró a Levi, inquiriéndolo. Sabía lo que había querido decir porque no tenía un pelo de tonta y el capitán sabía que ella se daría cuenta. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo un tipo de una estatura tan baja podía acumular en su cuerpecito tanta prepotencia? ¿Qué le hacía creer que abriendo las piernas para Erwin, éste se sentiría iluminado por quién sabe qué y de repente decidiese no tomar la decisión más estúpida de su vida?

 _"¿Qué le hizo pensar que él querría acostarse conmigo?"_ Aquella pregunta que se hizo a sí misma la tomó desprevenida y la sorprendió, por lo que antes de que pudiese replicar ante las insinuaciones de Levi, éste ya se había ido.

Tomó asiento en el borde de su cama y de repente se sintió agotada. Sumida en los cuestionamientos, miró hacia el equipo de maniobras que había estado inspeccionando justo antes de que el capitán Levi golpease a su puerta. Todo había ido medianamente bien hasta ese momento; había aceptado con una sumisión impropia de su persona la voluntad de Erwin de sumarse a la expedición, si bien no dejaba de parecerle una locura. Tenía que venir ese diablillo y llenarle el cerebro de cuestionamientos.

Se acarició las sienes. Le dolía la cabeza.

 _"Usar todos los recursos posibles, dice. Claro, ¿cómo no? En quince años, Erwin jamás me vio como mujer, sino como a un compañero andrógino y una soldado hábil a la hora de rebanarle la nuca a los titanes. Nada más. Percibo más probabilidades de éxito en quebrarle ambos fémures a que acceda a acostarse conmigo"._

De repente, se sentía inmensamente insegura.

Aunque hubiese estado sumida en una negación durante un par de años, finalmente Hange tuvo que aceptar para sí misma que el hombre rubio con el que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, le atraía de una manera que no correspondía a compañeros de escuadrón. Sin embargo, había aceptado cargar con dicha cruz en silencio y jamás se le ocurriría manifestar su afecto a su superior. Eran carne de cañón y en terreno de titanes, no podían darse el lujo de distraerse con esas cosas, creando un difícil ambiente de trabajo.

Sabía que él jamás le correspondería y nunca le había dado indicios de tal cosa.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Con andar taciturno recorrió las estancias del cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba frente a la habitación del comandante. Por un momento dudó que estuviese despierto debido al silencio que provenía del otro lado de la pared pero, considerando que aún era demasiado temprano para dormir, golpeó con firmeza la madera.

–Adelante –al oír la voz ronca, Hange se sobresaltó un poco. Realmente deseaba que estuviese dormido. No tenía la autoridad para decirle qué hacer y no quería arriesgarse a que su estado anímico actual la llevase a cometer una idiotez.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. No podía echarse a correr por el pasillo por mucho que quisiese, porque aquello implicaría actuar pasivamente ante el inminente suicidio de su comandante y…, amigo.

Dio vuelta el pestillo y se adentró a la habitación esforzándose por lucir igual que siempre, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se le pintase en el rostro cuando vislumbró a Erwin sentado en la mesa con un vaso de whiskey en la mano y una botella de la misma bebida a su lado.

Jamás había visto beber a Erwin pero puede que lo hubiese empezado a hacer después de todo por lo que había pasado.

–Erwin, necesito hablar contigo –manifestó la mujer, mostrándose firme.

–Déjame adivinar –el hombre sonreía levemente y no la miraba de forma directa, sino que jugueteaba con el líquido ambarino en el vaso de cristal–: ¿vienes a decirme lo mismo que Levi, verdad?– entonces sus ojos se clavaron en ella como dos puñales de zafiro y Hange tuvo que tragar saliva. Notó enfado en su expresión generalmente tranquila.

–Puede que sí, puede que no –atacó la científica. Necesitaba volver a ser la misma Hange de siempre si realmente quería intentar convencer a Erwin–. Depende de lo que te haya dicho Levi.

–¿Insinúas que no sé lo que él ha hablado contigo? –Erwin volvía mirar el whiskey. Parecía como si estuviese dialogando con aquel maldito vaso– El hecho de que no hayas visto la necesidad de manifestar lo que piensas ni bien dije que iba a formar parte de la expedición, pero sí que lo hagas varias horas después, me da a entender dos cosas: o le has dado vueltas al asunto hasta ahora, o Levi te lavó el cerebro. Me decanto por la segunda.

 _"Mierda. Es como si pudiese ver a través de las personas"._

–Vaya, Erwin –fanfarroneó Hange y se cruzó de brazos sin darse cuenta de que intentaba poner una muralla entre ambos–. El alcohol te vuelve más inteligente.

Aquello pareció tomar desprevenido al rubio, ya que luego de arquear las cejas la miró a ella y luego de vuelta al vaso, como si recién se diese cuenta de que lo tenía en su mano.

–Oh, ¿esto? –dijo sacudiendo la bebida– Nunca le encontré la gracia a beber whiskey, la verdad. Sabe horrible y es carísimo, pero me ayuda a conciliar el sueño.

–¿Tienes problemas para dormir? –quiso saber Hange a la vez que se sentaba en la otra silla. Sabía la respuesta pero el comportamiento del comandante en aquel momento era extraño; el simple hecho de que estuviese bebiendo iba en contra de toda percepción que tenía de él. Le hizo acordar a un titán anormal: con movimientos erráticos y comportamiento impredecible. Eso le encantó.

Conocía muy bien los hábitos de sueño del comandante porque habían dormido juntos muchas veces durante diferentes expediciones. Las veces que Erwin había estado durmiendo a un par de metros de ella en su sobre, Hange se había fascinado mirándolo, como una psicópata, como la adolescente casi obsesa que había sido. Y definitivamente podía asegurar que Erwin no tenía problemas de insomnio. No hacía ningún tipo de ruido ni se movía mientras estaba descansando por lo que parecía muerto, pero dormía excelentemente bien. Mejor que ella, seguro.

–Sólo algunas veces cuando me enfrento a una expedición importante –confesó él.

–¿Cuando te enfrentas a una expedición importante o cuando te enfrentas a la muerte? –las palabras de Hange hicieron que Erwin volviese a mirarla con cierto mosqueo. Definitivamente, el hombre no quería que se hablase más del tema.

–¿Acaso no son lo mismo? Una expedición siempre puede acabar en la muerte y tú deberías saber eso.

–Lo sé muy bien pero hay muertes que pueden evitarse, Erwin. Y una de ellas es la tuya.

Estaba arriesgándose de manera excesiva, adentrándose en un terreno en el cual el comandante no quería ser cuestionado. Sabía que en cualquier momento le daría una patada en el culo y la mandaría a su habitación.

Pero nuevamente él rompía sus esquemas y ella se sorprendió al verlo reír amargamente desde el fondo de su garganta. Era una carcajada triste, como las que emiten aquellos que ya han aceptado el hecho de que han de morir.

–¿Realmente crees eso? –lanzó– Yo ya estoy muerto. Los dos lo estamos. Todos los de la Legión de Reconocimiento hemos fallecido el día en que aceptamos este trabajo. Y aunque me parezca ridículo tener que decírselo a alguien tan apegada a la ciencia como tú, el hecho de que me quede aquí haciendo nada no cambia el hecho de que moriré algún día. Nacimos para morir, Hange.

–Pero…

–Déjenme elegir cómo morir. Al menos merezco tal cosa.

La mujer apretó los puños que hasta aquel momento habían reposado tranquilamente sobre la mesa. No podía refutar su argumento y no podía negarle algo así al hombre que adoraba tanto. Sus palabras eran sabias, como siempre, y tenía razón. Demasiada razón. Hange comenzó a preguntarse qué pensamiento estúpido la había arrastrado hasta allí. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando por puro egoísmo: desde el primer momento supo que jamás lo convencería pero, ¿qué tal si antes de que la muerte los arrastrara a ambos hacia el inframundo, ella podía darse el lujo de poner a prueba sus sentimientos?

 _"Usar todos los recursos posibles",_ repitió en su mente. " _Recursos que servirán más para satisfacerme emocionalmente a mí misma que para salvar a Erwin"._

Sin ser enteramente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, Hange le arrebató el vaso a Erwin de la mano y se lo llevó a la boca. Tragó el líquido dorado con furia, dejando que le quemase el esófago. Cuando hubo terminado, fue testigo de cómo el comandante la observaba atónito y con la boca entreabierta, como si jamás la hubiese visto beber. Quizás lo que lo sorprendía era la violencia con la que había actuado y las ganas con la que se había bebido ese vaso de whiskey.

Cuando disponía a hacerse con la botella y beber directamente de ella, el tacto frío de Erwin la detuvo por la muñeca y Hange dio un brinco.

–¿Qué haces? –le preguntó sin soltarla.

–Me acabas de decir que estoy muerta. Déjame hacer el luto en paz –replicó con enfado. Un dolor comenzó a manifestársele en el esternón y rápidamente lo identificó como angustia.

–¿Realmente es por eso? –Erwin la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y ante tal pregunta clavó los dedos en su piel. Qué estúpida que era. Se había olvidado de que estaba hablando con Erwin Smith, el hombre que puede inspeccionar las almas de sus subordinados como si fuesen ranas listas para diseccionar–. Me conoces desde hace mucho. Sabes que no voy a ceder, entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

El simple hecho de imaginarse a sí misma respondiendo a ese cuestionamiento hizo que se sintiese como la peor escoria.

 _"Mira, Erwin, el enano vino a mi habitación y me pidió que evitara tu suicidio. Sé que eso es imposible porque aunque te quiera, te conozco más de lo que me conozco a mí misma, y sé que jamás lograría convencerte. Sí, como has oído: te quiero. Así de ñoño como suena. Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí, me preguntas? Quizás porque cuando Levi me dijo que intentara engatusarte, mi lado más irracional y egoísta me dijo que sería una buena oportunidad para concretar algo que desde hace tiempo vengo deseando y que, en el caso de que mueras, jamás podré cumplir. Quizás de esa manera me iré de este mundo sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento, porque bien sabes que no soy una mujer que se quede con las ganas de hacer algo, pero a la vez siempre te he respetado. He respetado tu espacio, la distancia que ponías para conmigo, la manera en la que me ves. Soy una soldado y tu subordinada. La que te reemplazará cuando dejes este mundo de mierda y una de las personas en las que más confías. Pero no me alcanza. Si no vas a dejar que te salve, al menos déjame un bello recuerdo"._

Ojalá hubiese podido darle voz a todas aquellas palabras que de repente se manifestaron solas en su cabeza pero lo único que sintió fue un nudo en la garganta y un cosquilleo en la mejilla. Cuando se tocó para identificar qué era lo que le causaba escozor, se dio cuenta, con espanto, que era una lágrima.

–¿Hange? –Erwin estaba igual de sorprendido que ella. Pocas veces la había visto llorar y de eso hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Entonces, la científica, que estaba inmersa en un llanto silencioso, llevó su mano disponible hacia la mano de Erwin, la cual aún seguía tomándole la muñeca pero no con la misma fuerza que antes. Él dirigió inmediatamente su mirada hacia la caricia y en su rostro se apareció la expresión de alguien que comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Así que es esto lo que te tiene así –concluyó el comandante y como si no fuesen demasiadas emociones para la pobre mujer, entrelazó los dedos con los suyos–. Lo siento. No me había dado cuenta.

 _"No te disculpes. Soy yo la que debería de hacerlo"_ le hubiese gustado decir pero lo único que pudo hacer fue emitir un sollozo lleno de dolor.

Estaba llorando frente a su comandante, sentada en su habitación y aferrada a su mano como si se le fuese la vida en ello mientras los cristales de las gafas se le empañaban. Había dejado de ver, por lo que cuando Erwin se liberó de su tacto, jamás se imaginó que lo hacía con la intención de quitarle los lentes. Cuando su vista se aclaró, se sintió confundida y dirigió su mirada hacia Erwin, el cual le sonreía con amabilidad.

No estaba molesto ni se le veía incómodo, ¿por qué?

Hange se puso de pie ni bien se percató de que ya había tenido demasiado. Aquella situación no había servido para nada más que para humillarse frente a Erwin, y Levi, el cual la había arrastrado hasta allí con su poder de convicción, ya se las pagaría.

Un calor le subió por las mejillas y sintió que el rostro le hervía, y cuando vio que Erwin también se estaba parando, se apresuró a hacer el saludo militar de una manera muy torpe. Por alguna razón, tenía la necesidad de mostrarse formal ante él siempre que consideraba que estaba acorralada.

–Me retiro. Prometo que algo así no volverá a su…

Los dedos del comandante en la parte posterior de la cabeza la arrastraron con fuerza hacia él, como un pez atrapado en la corriente del río. No pudo reaccionar y no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo. Erwin Smith siempre había sido rápido en movimientos y tomar decisiones, y cuando se trataba de estas últimas, no se equivocaba. Entonces, ¿por qué el hecho de que la estuviese besando le parecía una locura tan grande?

Estaba mal porque eran superior y subordinada y aquello podría romper la estrecha relación que habían creado hacía años pero, por alguna razón, no quiso alejarse de él, sino que al contrario: la calidez de sus finos labios contra los suyos provocó que sin dudarlo, Hange pasase ambos brazos por detrás de su nuca y lo atrajese más hacia sí, rogando internamente porque el hombre no se arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo.

La lengua irrumpió en su boca con determinación y ella no se molestó en detenerlo. Podía ser impasible y tranquilo en lo que a estrategias militares se refería pero Hange supo comprobar con fascinación que a la hora de besar, rozaba la desesperación y se debatía entre comportarse como un hombre necesitado del afecto de una mujer o como un amante autoritario. No le daba una tregua, ni siquiera para respirar y la preocupación que sentía por verse a sí misma en medio de un desmayo, la exasperaba y deleitaba a la vez.

Hange inhaló y exhaló fervientemente cuando Erwin se separó de ella con la misma violencia con la que la había acercado. Sentía que las piernas le fallaban pero una felicidad inmensa se le hacía presente en el pecho y entre los muslos.

–Ven –exigió el rubio. Su voz sonó como el raspar del acero contra la piedra y tomándola de la mano, comenzó a guiarla hacia la cama. El corazón de la científica iba a mil.

 _"¿Está sucediendo realmente? No caí y me golpeé en la cabeza, ¿verdad?"_

Cuando estuvieron de pie frente a la cama del hombre, que era igual de austera que el resto de las camas del cuartel, él se colocó detrás de ella y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo. Erwin se molestó en hacer bastante notorio su propósito cuando la pegó contra su cuerpo, provocando que la mujer sintiese contra su hueso sacro la prominencia de su erección.

–¡Ah! –le hubiese gustado contener su sorpresa pero le fue imposible.

Oyó cómo el comandante reía levemente a sus espaldas y Hange pudo afirmar que aquella era la risa más sexy que había oído jamás. Erwin se dirigió a su cuello y depositó un par de tibios y húmedos besos en su piel para inmediatamente después, como si una bestia se hubiese despertado en su interior, lamerle la yugular. Hange sintió una electricidad que recorría todas y cada una de sus vértebras; la calidez de su saliva sobre la poca piel expuesta que permitía el uniforme le provocaba una sensación maravillosa.

–Hange –musitó Erwin, aún contra su cuello –Supongo que a este punto sabrás por qué estoy haciendo todo esto, ¿no?

El cuestionamiento provocó que bajara de su nube de hormonas para chocar de cabeza contra el horrible y frío piso de la realidad. Por un momento había olvidado el preguntarse por qué el comandante Erwin Smith estaba comportándose de una manera tan extraña y fuera de sí. Quizás porque estaba demasiado concentrada en las sensaciones que le causaba aquella situación que había anhelado tanto y que solo en sueños se había atrevido a reproducir.

–¿Porque vamos a morir? –Tendría que haber sonado más segura de sus palabras. La verdad era que no tenía ni idea cuál era la respuesta correcta a la pregunta que su superior le había planteado. Aquella le pareció la más acertada y lógica.

–Sí –afirmó el comandante, el cual volvía a percibirse de la misma manera que antes de que decidiese besarla–, pero con ello me he percatado de algo más: cuando tomaste mi mano y te vi tan desgarrada supe que, cuando muera en esta expedición, no quería irme de este maldito mundo sin concretar algo que durante tanto tiempo aspiré –Hange arqueó las cejas y miró sobre sus hombros hacia los ojos azules en busca de algún indicio que le dijera que estaba mintiendo. No encontró ninguno y era de esperarse: Erwin siempre había sido extremadamente sincero.

 _"Está usando casi las mismas palabras que yo no pude pronunciar"._

–¿Me estás diciendo que –la científica tuvo que tragar saliva–… me deseas?

Aquellas dos últimas palabras sonaron inmensamente ridículas en su boca y de repente se sintió como la protagonista de aquellas novelas románticas que tanto había evitado leer cuando aún era una muchachita. El deseo no era más que una reacción química y eso lo sabía muy bien pero, demonios, el saber que era el disparador de la libido del rubio provocó que por un momento no le pareciera mala idea el verse protagonista de una novela de amor.

Erwin pareció abstraído un par de segundos a raíz de su pregunta pero luego de un gran suspiro, le respondió:

–Lamentablemente, sí.

–¡¿Lamentablemente?! –si él no la estuviese tomando tan fuerte y si ella no se hubiese sentido tan cómoda en aquella situación, habría jurado que el comandante se llevaría un codazo en la ingle que tan descaradamente seguía apoyando contra su espalda baja.

–Somos soldados y la humanidad espera más de nosotros a que solo nos acostemos. No permitiré que lo que suceda hoy interfiera en nuestro trabajo y en nuestra misión, y tampoco toleraré que mi muerte te destroce. –Sus ojos volvían a ser dos carámbanos de hielo y se clavaban en los de Hange con severidad–. La humanidad te necesitará, Hange Zöe, y tú no podrás darte el lujo de andar llorándome por los rincones.

–Es verdad –dijo la mujer, con una determinación que flaqueaba por todos sus lados, pero trató que se viese convincente. Erwin estaba en lo cierto y aunque no le gustase esa realidad, no le quedaba más que aceptarla–. Seré la comandante que esperas que sea aunque no va a ser necesario. Tú, Erwin Smith –dijo picándole la nariz, divertida–, no vas a morir hasta que seas un viejo decrépito.

Antes de que el hombre decidiese volver a besarla, a Hange le pareció percibir en sus iris un atisbo de tristeza.

Aquel beso fue, si cabía la posibilidad, mucho más errático y vehemente que el anterior, quizás por la posición en la que estaban, quizás porque ahora ambos eran conocedores de la necesidad que uno tenía por el otro. Hange se sintió enormemente agradecida cuando Erwin la empujó con su cuerpo sobre la cama, haciendo que la débil madera bajo ella rechinase un poco. Cayó boca abajo pero cuando decidió darse la vuelta, la inmensidad del físico de Erwin se le vino encima y ella, como pudo, lo contempló maravillada.

Se sentía tan extrañamente provocador el apreciarlo así. La seriedad de su rostro no dejaba ver un ápice del deseo que controlaba su accionar y si fuese por él, nadie hubiese sospechado de la notoria excitación que se hacía presente en sus pantalones. La mujer se mordió el labio inferior. Quería, no, necesitaba despojarlo de sus ropas. Necesitaba verlo desnudo. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro suyo como tantas veces se lo había imaginado en la soledad de su habitación. Cuando él le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, Hange se preguntó si el comandante se sentiría igual. Durante todos esos años, la científica había aprendido a leer las expresiones del rubio pero aparentemente había pasado por alto aquellas vinculadas con la atracción o el apetito sexual. Si hubiese prestado más atención, si lo hubiese analizado con el mismo ímpetu que analizaba a sus titanes prisioneros, quizás hubiese podido ver detrás de esa máscara de formalidad la enorme atracción que sentía hacia ella. Y quizás, aquella situación se hubiese dado antes en el tiempo.

 _"Antes de la que puede ser nuestra última expedición juntos"._

Todo pensamiento negativo se esfumó de su mente cuando sintió los hábiles dedos del comandante intentando desabrocharle el pantalón. Lo hacía con tanta eficiencia que por un momento se olvidó que aquel sólo contaba con un brazo. Rápidamente, tomó la decisión de ayudarle.

–No –fue detenida por el monosílabo que Erwin murmuró en su oreja. La calidez de su aliento hizo que sintiese un hervor en la mejilla.

–Será más rápido si trabajamos en equipo –lanzó la científica, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por hablar contra el colchón.

–No quiero que sea rápido –manifestó él, alejándose un poco y así Hange pudo mirarlo– ¿Tú quieres que sea rápido, líder de escuadrón Zöe? –la formalidad con la que se dirigía hacia ella no venía acompañada de sarcasmo. Tenía el mismo rostro de piedra que Hange le veía todos los días cuando daba órdenes.

–Mientras suceda, no me importa cómo sea –confesó en medio de una risa nerviosa.

Estaba descolocada. Ese hombre la descolocaba. ¿Cómo podía tener media mano dentro de su pantalón y lucir tan recto? A ciencia cierta, Hange no sabía cuál sería su próximo movimiento y eso la tenía encantada. Le encendía un fuego en su interior. Un fuego que quemaba más que el vapor de aquel titán que…

–¡Ah!

Y lo sintió allí, en ese punto donde quería sentirlo, donde lo había soñado tantas veces. Acariciándola con la destreza y la práctica que los años de trabajar con el equipo de maniobras le habían dado. Era metódico y seguía un ritmo pero no mostraba clemencia. La tocaba mejor de lo que jamás se hubiese imaginado y se sentía como si cuerpo estuviese flotando muy lejos de allí, mucho más allá de cualquier muralla.

Pero de repente, Hange se sintió incómoda. No era precisamente porque tenía el cuerpo entre un duro colchón y el físico del comandante, sino porque se vio a sí misma cumpliendo un rol que no le agradaba. El estado de sumisión en el que se encontraba no le permitía disfrutar en su totalidad por lo que, tratando de focalizarse –lo cual era inmensamente difícil dadas las circunstancias–, juntó la fuerza necesaria y ayudándose con los brazos, se elevó, levantando con su espalda al comandante detrás de ella al cual la falta de equilibrio le jugó una mala pasada y cayó hacia un lado, quedando acostado boca arriba.

Fue rápida, y para cuando Erwin quiso darse cuenta, ya tenía a Hange sentada encima de él.

–¿Qué…?

–¿Que qué hago? –le interrumpió la mujer. La confusión que mostraba Erwin la puso más pícara– ¿Acaso no es obvio, comandante?

No le dio tiempo a protestar ya que con un apetito feroz se le fue al cuello, intercambiando los papeles que hasta entonces habían llevado a cabo. Mordió su piel y sintió el rápido pulso de Erwin incrementarse debajo de ella. Con brutalidad, se aferró a la camisa y sin tomarse el trabajo para ser delicada, tiró de la tela y arrancó los botones, los cuales salieron disparados por toda la habitación. No quería jugar a ser la dama virginal y sumisa; estaba con el hombre que más la excitaba y las horas estaban contadas.

Se incorporó para apreciar el torso desnudo de Erwin y no pudo evitar que lo que vio la sorprendiese un poco. Era obvio que iba a estar lleno de cicatrices, así como también lo estaba ella, pero algunas tenían un tamaño preocupantemente grande y siendo sincera consigo misma, no recordaba que el hombre hubiese estado tantas veces cerca de la muerte. Los moretones y las marcas dejadas por los cinturones del equipo de maniobras trazaban surcos violáceos que contrastaban con la pálida piel pero aquello no evitó que se deleitara con la trabajada musculatura: tenía hombros amplios, pectorales, abdominales y oblicuos marcados. Por un segundo, Hange sintió que se le hacía agua la boca y no pudo resistir la tentación de acariciarle el pecho.

Pero no debió de distraerse demasiado. Ahora era Erwin el que le agarraba la camisa y con la misma brutalidad que ella, hizo que la prenda se rajara y emitiera aquel particular sonido al cual le siguieron unos segundos de silencio.

–¡Mi camisa, Erwin! –protestó la mujer mientras observaba el ahora inútil trozo de tela –¡Era la única que me quedaba limpia! Ahora tendré que ir a la expedición hediendo a sangre de titán o con los pechos al aire…

–Elijo la segunda opción –la interrumpió él y Hange le clavó los ojos, molesta.

Esperaba encontrarse con la típica expresión con la que uno se encuentra cuando un amante decide bromear tontamente, pero lo único que halló fue la mirada del hombre que tenía debajo, fija en sus pechos cubiertos simplemente por un viejo brassier.

 _"Mierda. De haber sabido que esto iba a suceder, me hubiese puesto uno más bonito"_ pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía otro brassier más presentable. Todos eran lo suficientemente cómodos y estaban lo bastante estirados para que no le molestasen a la hora de moverse con el equipo de maniobras.

–Quítate el brassier –exigió el comandante haciendo uso de su voz de, justamente, comandante.

–¿Tan feo es?

–¿Eh?

–El brassier. ¿Tan feo es? –¿Por qué hacía esa pregunta? No lo sabía. Quizás dentro suyo estaba volviendo a germinar la inseguridad.

–No me interesa el brassier, por eso te digo que te lo quites –Erwin llevó su mano hacia uno de los pechos y por encima de la desabrida tela, pellizcó el pezón. Hange ahogó un gemido de placer y sorpresa–. Me interesa lo que está debajo.

Fascinada, obedeció la orden que su superior le había dado y desabrochó la prenda, la dejó caer sobre sus hombros y permitió que fuese él el que se deshiciera del obstáculo que le impedía contemplarla mejor. Verlo arquear aquellas pobladas cejas y abrir un poco la boca fue todo un espectáculo, porque era lo más parecido a la cara que tendría un niño que abre un regalo que ha estado esperando tanto.

Los pechos de Hange no eran abundantes, sino más bien pequeños, pero se alzaban redondos y firmes, y la marca dejada por el cinturón se curvaba un poco al pasar sobre ellos. Justo debajo del seno izquierdo tenía la cicatriz de cuando, poco después de entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento y siendo presa del susto y la maravilla que le provocó ver por primera vez a un titán, siguió de largo y no se percató que frente a ella y a su equipo de maniobras, había un árbol, desnudo en su totalidad a causa del cruel invierno. Tuvo suerte de solo llevarse un golpe y una rama clavada bajo la piel y no terminar siendo el tonto aperitivo de aquel titán.

–¿Te acuerdas? –se sorprendió a sí misma preguntándole a Erwin, mientras señalaba la cicatriz.

El hombre, que hasta entonces seguía abstraído con la figura femenina que ella sabía ocultar tan bien, dirigió sus ojos hacia la cicatriz y Hange fue testigo de cómo sonreía levemente justo antes de acariciar con su pulgar aquella zona.

–Sí. Casi mueres ese día. Fue lo más tonto que he visto en todos mis años de carrera.

–¡Oye!

–…pero también lo más tierno –aquella acotación descolocó a la científica. Hizo correr su índice sobre el pecho izquierdo y el tacto la estremeció–. Todos estábamos cagados de miedo, tratando de alejarnos lo más posible de aquel titán y tú, sin embargo, te acercaste a él. En ese momento no entendí por qué lo habías hecho pero luego de conocerte mejor supe que lo hacías para verlo de cerca. Cuando te diste contra el árbol y caíste como una bolsa de patatas al suelo, te di por muerta –Hange no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al oír aquello–. Recuerdo que pensé: "mierda, ¿de verdad la primera muerte que vea tiene que ser la de esa chica tan bonita?"

Esas palabras provocaron que Hange se sonrojara como una adolescente y se sintió estúpida.

–Deja de mentir –le dijo, forzando una sonrisa. Por dentro se estaba muriendo de pena.

–No estoy mintiendo –Erwin se sentó en la cama y le besó el sitio de la cicatriz–. Eres preciosa, Hange. Siempre me has parecido preciosa.

No le dio tiempo de procesar las palabras del hombre ni tampoco de buscar un argumento válido para refutar lo que decía. Tampoco quería dejar a la vista sus habituales y tan poco conocidos problemas de autoestima ya que consideraba que aquella era su faceta más débil e innecesaria. Decidió que dejaría pasar aquellos pensamientos cuando Erwin dejó un tierno beso entre las clavículas y comenzó a descender, siguiendo el camino de su esternón. Cuando rodeó con sus labios la piel rosada y sensible del pezón, su cabeza se hizo hacia atrás y gimió para dar su aprobación.

Él era delicado pero la manera en la que su lengua danzaba en la areola y la fuerza con la que succionaba dejaban ver el ansia que tenía por disfrutar lo más posible de aquella parte de su cuerpo que generalmente pasaba tan desapercibida. Hange se lo agradecía porque, en parte, siempre había pensado que el tamaño de su busto había influido en que varias veces se la confundiera con un hombre, por lo que, el saberse apreciada por Erwin en aquella zona de su cuerpo que muchas veces la había acomplejado la hacía sentir inmensamente bien.

La científica lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó más, como si le rogase que no se detuviera. Erwin obedeció, y encantado trasladó sus besos hacia el otro pecho. Suavemente hincó los dientes y lo hizo con delicadeza para no herirla, pero con la suficiente presión como para que ella diese un pequeño brinco de placer. Hange clavó las uñas en la piel de la nuca del comandante y gimió, encantada.

Los dedos de Erwin se agarraban con fuerza a uno de sus glúteos y la atraían hacia él, provocando que sus sexos rosasen por debajo de la dura tela de los pantalones, que ya comenzaban a molestar. Mientras el comandante estaba entretenido con las sensaciones provocadas por los suspiros de Hange y el sentirla tan cerca, la mujer vio la oportunidad de dirigirse hacia el botón del pantalón y lo desabrochó. Él no pareció inmutarse, así que dominada por la ansiedad que le causaba el sentirlo entre sus dedos, deslizó su mano entre las capas de tela hasta con dar con lo que estaba buscando. La firmeza y la calidez se tensionaron al sentirla allí y Erwin, aún con la boca ocupada, gimió roncamente.

–Mírame –ahora le tocaba a ella dar órdenes.

Erwin elevó su rostro y la miró, y el particular brillo que tenía en sus orbes azules además del color carmín que se había aparecido en las mejillas desencadenó en Hange un apetito voraz. Quería todo de él.

Así que estrechó y tiró.

El hombre cayó rendido ante su tacto y volvió a quedar acostado sobre la cama. Aquello le daba mucha más libertad a Hange para hacer lo que quisiera y era bien sabido que a ella le encantaba experimentar.

 _"¿Es este tu punto débil, Erwin Smith? Vaya, quién lo hubiese imaginado"_ , sonrió maliciosamente y él se dio cuenta.

Poniéndose de pie y ante el interés con la que el comandante la miraba, Hange bajó con rapidez los pantalones y ropa interior del hombre para poder apreciar, por fin, el objeto de deseo. Era perfecto como todo en él y no podía encontrar ninguna falla ya que a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo, aquella zona no estaba llena de marcas ni cicatrices. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer semejante regalo? Tenía frente a ella al individuo más atractivo que sus ojos miopes habían visto jamás, desnudo en su totalidad y expectante a su próximo movimiento. Colocó una mano en un muslo y comenzó a dirigir su caricia hacia arriba. Estaba tan cerca y Hange agradecía que sus problemas de vista solo fueran para ver de lejos.

Pero, de la misma manera a como había hecho hacía ya un buen rato, Erwin volvía a detenerla tomándola por la muñeca.

 _"¡Maldita sea! ¡Sigue así y voy a tener que cortarte el otro brazo!"_ maldijo para su interior y antes de que pudiese decir algo, él se le adelantó.

–Igualdad de condiciones, Hange –soltó de repente, el muy gracioso, aunque su cara no diese señales de jocosidad.

–¿Por qué? –cuestionó la mujer con fastidio– No hay igualdad de condiciones cuando ambos tenemos rangos jerárquicos diferentes –se sintió muy inteligente al decir eso pero medio segundo después se dio cuenta de su error. No podía pensar bien teniendo a Erwin enfrente como su madre lo trajo al mundo.

–Si nos guiamos por eso, mi rango es mayor que el tuyo y en ese caso, la que debería estar desnuda eres tú y no yo. ¿Quieres que respetemos los rangos jerárquicos, líder de escuadrón Zöe? En ese caso, me vestiré y tú te desnudarás para mí.

–Mierda, Erwin… –soltó Hange entre dientes pero de cierta manera estaba disfrutando aquel extraño juego en el que ambos se debatían el control de la situación.

Entonces se alejó un par de pasos y mientras Erwin la miraba sosteniéndose con el codo, se sacó las aparatosas botas y se deshizo del pantalón. Agradeció que ninguno de los dos llevase el equipo de maniobras puesto porque de ser así, el desprender todas esas hebillas hubiese provocado que su poca paciencia se esfumara.

–Espera –Erwin volvía a detenerla, justo cuando se iba a bajar las bragas que, por cierto, eran igual o más anti sexy que el brassier.

–¿Acaso no querías que me desnudara para ti? –refunfuñó Hange.

–Las bragas déjamelas a mí –y la científica sintió que le fallaban las rodillas. El tono que había utilizado para aquella frase y la manera en que sus ojos se habían entornado con deseo eran motivo suficiente para que Hange no mostrase más resistencia, así que se acercó.

Él, que había vuelto a sentarse, acarició con ternura la cadera de su subordinada para luego besar la piel debajo de su ombligo. Tomó uno de los lados de las bragas de Hange y justo cuando la mujer sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, volvió a hablar.

–Discúlpame –le dijo de repente y desconcertada, Hange lo miró. Su voz había sonado triste pero al ver su expresión, la mujer se encontró con la picardía hecha hombre–. Como me falta un brazo, tendré que improvisar.

De esa manera, tomó el otro lado de las bragas entre sus dientes y su cabeza comenzó a descender junto con la muralla de bambula que la separaba de la completa desnudez. Cuando la prenda llegó a la mitad de sus muslos, ésta cayó por sí sola y Erwin la contempló de la misma manera en la que ella lo había contemplado a él segundos antes.

Hange nunca en su vida se había sentido tan desnuda, metafóricamente hablando. El comandante la estaba devorando con la mirada pero aun así, ella no podía ni moverse un centímetro. No era virgen, pero sintió que aquella noche estaba perdiendo la virginidad porque, por primera vez, sentía un deseo tan ardiente y concretaba con el hombre que había deseado durante años, por el cual sentía grandísima admiración y afecto. Nunca se había visto a sí misma en una situación semejante con otro hombre por lo que era de esperarse a que se estuviese nerviosa. También, se sentía demasiado observada. Temía que él viese algo, algo que fuese lo suficientemente horrible como para que todo quedase en la nada.

 _"…encima, eres mujer",_ le había dicho Levi. " _Lo que tienes entre las piernas, si es que los rumores no son ciertos, evitará que Erwin te parta la cabeza"._

Los rumores. Jamás demostraría cuánto le dolían esos rumores. Porque era mujer y su sexo lo demostraba pero ¿qué tan poco mujer podía verse ante los ojos de los demás como para que éstos dudasen de si lo era o no? De repente, se preguntó si alguna vez Erwin habría dudado de tal cosa y tuvo ganas de salir corriendo de allí, aun estando desnuda. No le importaría porque, de todas formas, nadie se fijaría en ella.

–¿Sucede algo? –nuevamente, Erwin veía a través de su alma. Hange se limitó a negar con la cabeza ya que su voz daría a conocer lo que se esforzaba por mantener en secreto– Hange… ya te lo dije, eres preciosa.

–Basta –lo detuvo. Estaba molesta. No necesitaba su aprobación. O quizás la necesitaba, pero estaba muy lejos de admitirlo.

–Si vamos a entrar en el terreno de las inseguridades –Erwin la había ignorado completamente–, déjame decirte que luego de que pasó lo que pasó –el hombre se miró el muñón en el que anteriormente había estado su brazo– temí que me vieras como a un monstruo; pero pronto me di cuenta que tú estás más allá de esas estupideces y, además –esbozó una sonrisa–, a ti te encantan los monstruos.

Hange sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de ella. El hombre había estado lidiando con sus demonios y ella no se había percatado porque estaba demasiado focalizada en los suyos.

–Erwin, yo jamás…

–Lo sé. Te conozco –la tranquilizó a la vez que volvía a besarle el vientre –Y tú me conoces a mí. No perdería tiempo de mi corta vida en acostarme con una mujer que no me atrae, te lo aseguro.

Ella lo abrazó agradecida por aquellas palabras que en ningún momento había pedido pero que de alguna manera la habían hecho sentir tan bien. Él respondió al abrazo y no tardó en volver a besarla, atrayéndola e indicándole sin hacer uso de las palabras, que el momento había llegado.

Hange volvió a estar sentada encima suyo y las sensaciones, que eran por completo diferentes a la última vez, la golpearon con una fuerza comparable a la de cualquier titán. Era maravilloso lo que podía provocar el simple roce de sus cuerpos, despojados de cualquier barrera que tuviesen de por medio.

Y mientras él volvía a poner la atención en los pechos, la mujer tomó su masculinidad entre los dedos. Erwin volvió a gruñir y cuando se percató de que ella lo dirigía hacia su entrada, la miró al rostro. La manera en que su expresión cambió cuando sintió que se adentraba en ella, fue el deleite más grande que Hange había tenido hasta el momento. Los músculos de su rostro dejaron la habitual tensión en la que siempre se encontraban y se relajaron, los párpados se adormilaron y suspiró fuertemente. Inmediatamente buscó su boca y volvió a posársele en los labios, haciendo uso de la excitación que lo dominaba completamente. Se aferró a su glúteo derecho y de nuevo, le indicó que bajara más. Hange obedeció encantada y lo cubrió hasta que estuvo completamente en su interior.

La científica podía sentir la vibración de sus costillas, agitadas por el pulso acelerado, y un entumecimiento le recorrió la parte baja del cuerpo. Tuvo que interrumpir el beso para hacer su cabeza hacia atrás y así permitirse sentirlo en su totalidad. Aquello también hizo que él emitiera una palabra.

–Muévete –exigió Erwin, en un susurro que difería completamente con su habitual voz de trueno–, por favor –aquella fue la primera plegaria que Hange escuchó salir de la garganta del comandante desde que lo había conocido y el hecho de que fuese ella la causa, la encendió aún más.

Lo tenía donde quería, de la manera en la que siempre había querido tenerlo, clamando por su menudo y orgulloso cuerpo femenino. Parecía mentira. Parecía un simple sueño del que se despertaría tarde o temprano pero, mientras aún estuviese sumida en él, sabía que lo disfrutaría al máximo.

Hange le besó dulcemente la mejilla acalorada y pegó su frente a la suya. Cuando por fin dio la primera embestida, lo estaba mirando directamente a las pupilas y por un segundo creyó ver que el alma del hombre se escapaba de su cuerpo. El aliento abrasador le golpeó en la nariz y ella lo tomó por la cabeza para ganar impulso, sin poder contenerse en alborotarle los cabellos rubios en el proceso.

–Ups… –soltó la científica en un ronroneo– He arruinado tu peinado de lamida de vaca –la sonrisa que dejó ver al decir aquello iba mucho más allá de querer parecer seductora pero cuando vio los párpados de Erwin abrirse por completo, para que inmediatamente después un halo de suspicacia se le dibujara en la cara, Hange tembló.

 _"He despertado al titán. Muy bien, Hange. ¿Era esto lo que querías no?"_ Sí. Definitivamente era lo que quería.

Sin encontrar una explicación científica válida que le diera a entender de dónde demonios había sacado tanta fuerza de un solo brazo, Erwin la elevó, provocando así que saliese de ella para acto seguido dejarla caer sobre la cama, desnuda e indefensa, con la parte trasera de su cuerpo hacia arriba, tal como había estado al principio de toda aquella locura.

La diferencia, era que ahora ambos no tenían la ropa puesta y Hange, con la cara contra el colchón, sintió un temor que carecía de cualquier connotación negativa. La expectación y la ansiedad se hicieron presentes y sus glándulas suprarrenales comenzaron a producir una cantidad preocupante de adrenalina. Cantidad que podía matar a un titán.

 _"A uno solo, no. A veinticinco"_ , concluyó para sí misma.

Erwin pegó su pecho a la espalda de ella y ayudado con una rodilla, hizo que la científica abriese las piernas. A ese punto, Hange ya se había decidido en dejar que él llevase el control –al menos por un rato- porque la manera en la que su virilidad tomaba posesión de todas sus acciones era un espectáculo para la vista, aunque ésta última fuese más bien reducida al estar boca abajo. Tendría que conformarse con lo que el rabillo del ojo le dejaba apreciar.

Entonces, el comandante llevó su mano hacia la coleta de Hange y torpemente se deshizo de la liga que mantenía en su lugar los cabellos rebeldes. La abundante melena castaña se esparció y cayó sobre sus hombros, provocándole cosquillas. Se descolocó cuando vio al hombre juguetear con un mechón de pelo entre los dedos, como si lo investigase.

–Bueno, me parece que estamos a mano –dijo Hange, tratando de hacerlo volver a la realidad. Erwin se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

–¿Por qué siempre llevas el cabello atado? –le preguntó de repente y Hange suspiró agotada ante aquella indagación. ¿Era el momento para una conversación trivial?

–Porque me molesta a la hora de usar el microscopio, y a veces, cuando uso el mechero del laboratorio, tengo miedo de que algún mechón se prenda fuego. Sabes bien que eso ya sucedió una vez con los pocos pelos que dejo al frente de mis gafas –explicó.

–Lo recuerdo –y Hange maldijo el hecho de que aquel hombre tuviese tan buena memoria para todas sus cagadas–. Mike entró a mi despacho, casi sorprendido, diciéndome que te estabas quedando calva.

–¡¿Qué?! –la científica se movió incómoda debajo del cuerpo del comandante. Por alguna razón, necesitaba golpear al difunto de Mike, en donde sea que estuviese.

–Me gusta tu cabello –le dijo él, olvidándose completamente de la anécdota que habían compartido–. Demonios. Esta noche estoy descubriendo tantas cosas que me gustan de ti y que no conocía –reflexionó, absorto y triste–. Me encantaría tener más tiempo para disfrutar de tu cabello, de tu cuerpo y… de estos momentos.

 _"Espera. ¿Puede que se lo esté pensando?"_

Levi le había dicho que usase todos los recursos posibles y quizás detrás de aquella demanda existía cierta sabiduría. Quizás el capitán sabía de antemano que por más estoico que Erwin fuese, no dejaba de ser un hombre capaz de renunciar al capricho más estúpido, con tal de disfrutar por más tiempo de la mujer que deseaba con tanto ímpetu. Puede que la oportunidad de que más situaciones como aquella se repitieran fuese la motivación que Erwin necesitaba para quedarse en el mundo de los vivos.

Por un momento pensó en decirle que si se quedaba, ella volvería a sus brazos con Shiganshina y el muro María recuperados, pero tampoco podía asegurarlo. ¿Y si moría ella en vez de él? ¿Y si aquello empujaba a Erwin hacia la inmensa culpabilidad provocada por creer que podría haberla salvado? No. No interferiría. Por mucho que le doliese, por mucho que quisiese que el comandante la sobreviviese a ella y a todos los demás, no le correspondía el decirle qué hacer. Y no porque fuese su superior, ya que daba la situación en la que se encontraban, los rangos ya no importaban. Sino porque respetaba a Erwin como ser humano libre e independiente y no quería coaccionar su voluntad abusando de los sentimientos que por fin le daba a conocer.

Entonces calló, pero en su silencio Erwin pareció entender lo que revoloteaba por la mente de la mujer. Tratando de romper la solemnidad que de repente se había impuesto, le besó la coronilla y le acarició el muslo.

–Gracias –le dijo de repente al oído y en ese momento, Hange no supo entender por qué le agradecía.

Volvió a notarlo en la unión de los muslos y cuando él regresó al sitio del que no tendría que haber salido, Hange se aferró con fuerza a la manta debajo de ella. Erwin parecía decidido a compensar todo el tiempo que había perdido hablando ya que, ni bien logró focalizarse, no tardó en moverse. Al principio lo hizo de una manera lenta, permitiendo que su longitud entrase y saliese casi en su totalidad, seguramente con la finalidad de disfrutar de la sensación lo mayor posible. Le mordió con sutiliza el hombro izquierdo, mientras que con su mano le elevaba un poco las caderas para así volver a deslizar sus dedos hacia el sitio más sensible de su feminidad.

Hange encorvó la espalda y apretó las sábanas hasta que los nudillos le quedaron blancos. Rechinó los dientes y cerró los ojos, envuelta en un halo de placer. Ese hombre sí que sabía lo que hacía; conocía perfectamente dónde tenía que tocar y cómo tenía que moverse. Se concentraba en conseguir el placer de ambos y no solamente el suyo propio, como lo hicieron otros amantes con los que Hange se había cruzado en el pasado.

 _"Fuesen quienes fuesen las mujeres que le enseñaron a hacerlo así, benditas sean"_

Cuando el comandante aumentó la velocidad de su vaivén y dejó de acariciarla para incorporarse un poco y tomarla de la cadera, Hange supo que la bestia de Erwin finalmente había sido liberada. Y lo agradeció infinitamente porque las embestidas, que ahora eran mucho más violentas, la ayudaban a sentirlo de una manera mucho más cercana.

Hange, ahora que ya no tenía al hombre encima de ella, se elevó un poco con los brazos y giró la cabeza hacia él. Se lo encontró mirándola fijamente, despeinado, la frente perlada en sudor y una media sonrisa en el rostro. La piel nívea del torso brillaba húmeda y tenía los dedos clavados como garras en su cadera. Hasta aquel momento, Hange no se había dado cuenta de la importancia que tenía para ella lo que le entraba por la vista

–¡Ah! –El gemido había brotado con una necesidad preocupante– Erwin. Demonios… –no sabía qué decir pero quería decir algo.

Los cabellos sueltos comenzaron a fastidiarle e hizo el ademán de recogérselos con una mano. Aquel era el motivo por el que siempre los llevaba atados: eran una molestia. Interferían y no la dejaban disfrutar, ya fuese de un buen experimento o de un buen hombre. Entonces sintió que Erwin soltaba la parte trasera de su cuerpo para tomar el cabello de Hange con su mano.

–¿Qué…?

–¿Que qué hago? –Erwin interrumpía sus palabras y su sorpresa para repetir unas líneas que Hange creía haber oído antes– ¿Acaso no es obvio, líder de escuadrón?

 _"Maldito Erwin. Maldito. Maldito. Mil veces maldito"_. Incluso teniéndolo dentro suyo se las ingeniaba para sacarla de quicio. Estaba segura de que no existía en ese mundo un hombre más malditamente inteligente que él.

El comandante tiró de los cabellos suavemente pero con la fuerza necesaria para que la científica hiciese la cabeza hacia atrás. No sintió dolor pero la tensión en su cuero cabelludo, mezclada con la liberación que sentía el no tener escozor en la cara, hicieron que gruñera por lo bajo. Él la imitó con un gemido grave. En ningún momento Erwin había perdido el ritmo o se había detenido y aquello hablaba de la manera en la que hacía todo en su vida: se esforzaba por mantenerse constante, en un balance perfecto y no daba lugar a errores o vacilaciones. Era un soldado, el mejor soldado de la Legión, y su eficiencia era tan abundante que incluso se molestaba en trasladarla a la cama.

Cuando de repente él la soltó para apoyarse sobre su brazo y la catarata castaña volvió a írsele sobre el rostro, Hange comprendió que no estaba muy lejos del clímax. Volvió a observarlo y se lo encontró agitado, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, totalmente concentrado ¿Acaso estaba prolongando su orgasmo?

Era verdad que Hange, a diferencia suya, no estaba tan cerca pero no le molestaba. Era muy difícil que culminara solo por la penetración y a ninguno de sus amantes hasta el momento le había preocupado ese detalle, por lo que ella había decidido resignarse. Pero Erwin era diferente y como si de súbito la información necesaria llegase al cerebro, abrió los ojos y puso más intensidad en acariciarla, disminuyendo el vigor de sus movimientos pélvicos. Hange se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que por un momento creyó hacerse daño.

Los gemidos cada vez más sonoros de su subordinada le indicaron al comandante que estaba haciendo lo correcto, así que continuó.

–Hange, me estás matando –le dijo con tono agonizante contra una mejilla y aquello la preocupó–. Eres insaciable.

Era el momento de vengarse.

–¿De verdad pensaste que te la pondría tan fácil? –escudriñó su expresión desencajada con malicia y fascinación. Él le devolvió una mirada llena de malicia y complicidad.

 _"Mierda. Otra vez la he cagado"._

Con una rapidez y un frenesí de los que hasta entonces no había hecho uso, Erwin se concentró casi en su totalidad en aumentar la fricción de sus caricias y la intensidad de sus embestidas.

La coordinación del hombre para hacer ambas cosas a la vez hubiese sorprendido a Hange de no ser porque una electricidad se le hizo presente en su punto más sensible y se extendió por toda su columna vertebral como un relámpago, noqueándola por un segundo y haciéndole tensionar todos y cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo. Sin ser enteramente consciente de ello, dejó escapar un alarido de placer que retumbo en las cuatros paredes de la habitación. Él, al sentirla contraerse a su alrededor y siendo aquello lo que necesitaba para derrumbar cualquier esfuerzo por contenerse, gimió roncamente y su abdomen se contrajo contra la espalda baja de Hange. La científica lo sintió palpitar dentro percibiendo así, la calidez de la semilla que comenzaba a esparcirse.

Ambos se quedaron quietos un par de segundos hasta que lograron recobrar algo de aliento y entonces, Erwin decidió que era el momento de abandonar el sitio en el que se había sentido tan a gusto y cayó sobre la cama, detonado. Hange, sintiendo que le hacía falta algo, lo observó respirar dificultosamente, con sus ojos azules perdidos en el techo. Él le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió satisfecho, y fue allí que la científica se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba nada más.

–¿Cómo te sentirías si te digo que ese fue el mejor revolcón que he tenido en mi vida? –le preguntó la mujer a la vez que se recostaba sobre su pecho.

–Te diría que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estamos de acuerdo en algo –le contestó Erwin y Hange no pudo contener una risita. Al oírla reír, el comandante le acarició la mejilla–. Pero para mí no fue solo un revolcón.

–Oh, no, no –Hange se apresuró en explicarse. Quizás elegir la palabra "revolcón" no había sido una buena idea pero la verdad era que le hubiese resultado tan raro el decir: "nunca me hicieron el amor de esa manera, amable caballero"– … lo que quise decir es que…

–Hange. Ya lo sé –la interrumpió Erwin, pellizcándole una mejilla con afecto–. Si hubiese sabido que eras así de fogosa, quizás me hubiese arriesgado a jugármela antes –acotó.

–Lo dudo –la científica lo desafió, divertida- ¿El correcto Erwin Smith tratando de ligar con una subordinada? Creo que me sorprendería menos ver a un titán bailando.

Erwin dejó salir la carcajada más sincera que Hange le había visto jamás. O su comentario le había causado muchísima gracia y ella era la Diosa del humor y el buen sexo, o él se sentía tan liberado que se permitía reír así.

–Si no lo hice antes, fue por respeto –se apresuró a hablar ya que pareció percibir en los ojos de Hange un brillo de maldad.

–No sabía que tirar del cabello a una mujer mientras se la penetra ferozmente era ser respetuoso –la científica se encogió de hombros sarcástica–. Al parecer tenemos conceptos distintos de respeto, comandante Smith.

–No vi la necesidad de ser respetuoso una vez que ya te habías entregado a mí. ¿Te hubiese gustado que lo fuese? –por un momento, Hange se había olvidado de que Erwin también tenía una lengua filosa.

–La verdad es que no –tuvo que admitir–. Pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas –Hange volvía a picarle la nariz–: tú te entregaste a mí. No fue al revés.

La mujer vio cómo Erwin meditaba sus palabras para acto seguido suspirar derrotado. Estaba tan exhausto que aparentemente iba dejar pasar esa batalla de egos.

–Puede ser, no lo niego ni me arrepiento de ello –el comandante la tomó por la barbilla y la miró directamente al alma–. Al contrario, estoy agradecido.

 _"Agradecido…"_ Y entonces, algo en la mente de Hange hizo un sonoro _click_.

–¿Por qué me agradeciste antes? –preguntó tratando de buscar una respuesta en las expresiones del hombre, pero él volvía a ser el mismo Erwin Smith de siempre, con la única diferencia de que estaba totalmente despeinado.

–Porque por un momento, volví a anhelar el seguir con vida. Me hiciste cuestionar la decisión más importante que he tomado, en la cual creí con una disposición acérrima. Me invadieron unas ganas enormes de hacerles caso, a Levi y a ti, y quedarme aquí, tras los muros, esperando su llegada –notó como tragaba saliva, angustiado–. Sin embargo, fue solo por un segundo. Rápidamente volví a asumir mi responsabilidad para con la humanidad y Hange, créeme que te agradezco enormemente el que hayas provocado que mis ideales se tambaleasen. Solo una persona por la que siento algo más que simple afecto me haría dudar así.

Hange sintió que los ojos se le humedecían y a diferencia de la última vez, el llanto no la agarró desprevenida. Erwin la abrazó contra su pecho y ella correspondió al abrazo presa de la inmensa tormenta de sentimientos que la azotaba en ese instante. Hange también estaba agradecida, y mucho, porque aunque Erwin tenía más chances de morir en la expedición por lo limitado que estaba físicamente y su condición de comandante, ella también podía hacerlo. Se sintió abrumada por todo el tiempo que había dejado pasar y ahora ya era demasiado tarde. A la mañana partirían hacia la muerte para la que habían nacido.

Cuando el comandante hubo cedido ante el sueño y ella logró poner sus pensamientos en el lugar, se liberó del abrazo de Erwin y en silencio abandonó la cama que habían compartido. Caminó hacia el closet del comandante y tomó una de sus tantas camisas –ya que la suya había quedado inutilizada– y se vistió lentamente sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que había acontecido. Luego, se ató el cabello y se colocó las gafas. Antes de irse miró la botella de whiskey que aún reposaba sobre la mesa, causante y espectadora de lo que comandante y subordinada habían compartido. La tomó sin saber muy bien por qué y se fue.

Al entrar en su habitación, se encontró a Levi sentado en la cama con las piernas y brazos cruzados. La inspeccionó de pies a cabeza ni bien cruzó la puerta.

–Vaya. Sí que se han tomado su tiempo –comentó el capitán. Hange percibió que un calor le subía por las mejillas y se sintió muy molesta ante la apreciación–. Espera, ¿lo has tenido que emborrachar? –preguntó al ver la botella en su mano.

–No, no hizo falta –se limitó a responder la científica a la vez que dejaba la bebida alcohólica sobre una repisa. Guardaría esa botella como su más preciado recuerdo.

–¿Lo has convencido? –preguntó el enano.

–¿A ti qué te parece? –y algo en su rostro fue lo suficientemente severo como para que Levi elevara un poco las cejas.

–Ya veo que no fue un muy buen revolcón, visto el humor que llevas –dijo Levi a la vez que se ponía de pie. Una furia crecía en el interior de Hange–. Siempre me imaginé que la actitud de piedra que porta el desabrido de Erwin sería un impedimento a la hora de estar con mujeres. Y tú, con tu carácter y esa cara de titán mal descansado, es de esperarse que…

–¿Cómo lo sabías? –le soltó de repente y el ver descolocado a aquel enano infernal le provocó placer.

–¿Huh?

–¿Cómo sabías que si nos acostábamos él pondría en duda su decisión? –se apresuró antes de que él se le adelantase–: ¿Acaso alguna vez te sucedió lo mismo? –la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y la manera en la que se le ensombreció la mirada le dijo a Hange que había tocado una fibra sensible.

–No es asunto tuyo.

–Oh, sí que lo es, enano –lo insultó– Tú te crees con todo el derecho de meterte en la vida de los demás, pero cuando te hacen lo mismo, no te genera ninguna gracia, ¿verdad?

–¿Sabes lo que no genera gracia, Cuatro Ojos? –ahora la descolocada era ella. Levi lucía impasible ante sus ataques–. La muerte de alguien que quieres. Y eso lo sentirás por ti misma en los próximos días porque no has logrado convencerlo.

–Espera, ¿de quién demonios hablas? –quiso saber la mujer. Algo en la voz del capitán le dijo que la tristeza se había apoderado de él.

–No importa de quién hablo, porque aquí el que menos importa soy yo –respondió, dándole la espalda–. Has fallado. Te has mostrado débil y encima, te has acostado con él, creando un vínculo innecesario para la gente como nosotros –parecía que todo el tiempo estuviese hablando de él mismo–. Espero que duermas bien y llévate esa botella de alcohol en tu equipaje. Créeme que la necesitarás cuando tengamos que envolver el cadáver de tu amante.

Levi abandonó su habitación dando un portazo tras de sí y el aura lúgubre que dejó hizo que Hange tuviese que sentarse. Al parecer, el capitán le hablaba con el conocimiento propio de alguien que ya había vivido tal horrible experiencia. Tembló al darse cuenta de aquello y miró a la botella que había colocado en la repisa hacía un par de minutos. Desesperada, se puso de pie y la tomó entre sus manos como si fuese un tesoro. Era muy difícil conseguir whiskey en el cuartel.

Hange terminó de hacer su equipaje bien entrada la madrugada. Durante todo ese rato, evitó la tentación de colocar la botella entre las pocas cosas que tenían permitido llevar pero, finalmente, se sorprendió a sí misma envolviéndola en una manta para protegerla del trote del caballo. Una angustia enorme la abrumaba y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el terror quería que se quedase en casa; ya no era solo el miedo a la muerte de Erwin, era el miedo a verlo sin vida después de todas las palabras que le había dado a conocer. Era el pavor de tener que decirle adiós a algo que adoraba tanto y que por fin había tenido el gusto de saborear.

 _"No permitiré que lo que suceda hoy interfiera en nuestro trabajo y en nuestra misión, y tampoco toleraré que mi muerte te destroce"_ , le había dicho él. " _La humanidad te necesitará, Hange Zöe, y tú no podrás darte el lujo de andar llorándome por los rincones"._

–Hay lujos que quiero permitirme, Erwin –le habló en la soledad de su habitación, aunque él estuviese muy lejos como para oírla.

Cansada, rota y llena de miedo suspiró y volvió a llorar. Odiaba verse tan débil pero, ¿qué podía hacer una mujer que hasta aquella noche había estado muerta y finalmente había conocido la dicha de la vida que pronto tendría que dejar escapar? Así de fácil había llegado y, así de fácil, también se iba.


End file.
